Flame and Fire: Passage
by The Lonesome Rose
Summary: The force affects all in the galaxy but only a select few have the privilege of acting on it. A young Corellian orphan taken in by the Jedi might have what it takes to be one of those few. An AU Han Solo origin story.
1. Prologue

Han stood alone at the observation panel overlooking the barren landscape of the asteroid, trying to forget everything he'd seen. Whenever he closed his eyes, he saw Aayla and Zett dying. 'If only we'd known sooner, Zett. So many might be alive now.' He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he had not felt Ferus approach him.

"Han, we're leaving soon."

"Are we all going back to Coruscant?"

"We're going to Corellia and concentrating on your training. Obi-Wan is going to Tatooine and Yoda to Dagobah. Kris is going back to Coruscant first before joining us."

"Is Padme dead?"

Ferus nodded shortly. "She's survived by her children though. Come see." He led Han to the surgical theater's observation panel. "Luke and Leia"

Han looked down at the twins, feeling a strange spark of excitement. He tried to peer into the future with the force but all he felt was again.

Someday, he'd cross paths with the Skywalker twins.

Until then, he vowed to himself that he would one day be a Jedi Knight and fight for them. Fight for justice against the evil Imperial Empire.

He was about to turn away when he saw Leia looking at him. Her vibrant dark eyes held an expression of promise. The hope that dawn would come again and shatter the darkness.

"Are you ready, Han?"

"Strong the force runs in the Skywalker line. Only hope, we can. Until the time is right, disappear we will," Yoda spoke to the others.

Han glanced one last time at the twins, Leia in particular, then turned back to Ferus. "I'm ready master."


	2. Chapter 1

Han awoke with a start when he heard muffled voices coming from within the ship. The pilot wasn't supposed to be back yet; his experience of the past five nights told him that.

Something was wrong.

Deftly, he snatched up the blaster he kept for protection and headed for the front of the cargo hold.

"-been looking for you, Sikes, after that bounty you put on us."

"The galaxy doesn't need you. The last thing us average citizens need-"

"Pity you can't be considered that" chimed in a third. "Our sources say you're working for the Sith."

"And you're not escaping this time."

"You'll be destroyed yet, and good riddance I say. The Sith know all about your little group here."

Sith? Then they must be Jedi! Han felt a thrill when he heard a distinctive snap-hiss. A flurry of blaster bolts followed. Two more lightsabers ignited and Han stood against the door, listening intently to the fight. It seemed to last forever and he found himself imagining what it would be like to be one of those Jedi.

In reality, the battle only lasted a few minutes. There was a final sizzle of a lightsaber then a heavy silence.

Han waited with bated breath, wondering what the Jedi would do next.

"You didn't have to kill him, Ferus" said a voice at last.

"I didn't have much of a choice. He was going for Bultar."

"So that's you're excuse. I was managing fine on my own. I'm not an apprentice anymore."

"Wait-there's someone else-"

Han backed away from the door and switched the blaster's setting to stun.

The door slid open and a blue-green Twi'lek entered, who immediately caught sight of him.

Han raised the blaster "Any closer and-"suddenly, incredibly, the blaster flew from his hand and into hers.

She tucked it into the holster which hung from her belt. "Any more pleasant surprises for us?"

Han stood there speechless, trying to think up another plan.

"I thought not. I'm Aayla Secura. What's you're name?"

"Han...Solo..." Han replied uncertainly, warily watching the two other Jedi.

"Don't you go making friends around here," warned Ferus from behind her.

Aayla pointedly ignored him and held out her hand. "How about we get you home, Han?"

"I don't have a home. My parent's are dead."

"So you've been staying here?"

Han shrugged. "It's shelter."

Aayla considered him a few seconds then replied "You're coming with us."

"But I didn't-"

"You're far too young to be wandering around spaceports, Corellian spaceports especially, by yourself."

Ferus took a step forward. "Aayla, he's not coming with us."

"Doesn't our Jedi Code say something about compassion?"

"That doesn't mean you can take any orphan-"

"You keep forgetting you're the younger one here. I'm not leaving the boy here."

Scowling, Ferus turned and left with Bultar close behind him. "Am I really going with you?" Han asked Aayla eagerly. "Are there many other Jedi?"

"Oh, there's many, but only a few others here on Corellia."

"Can I be a Jedi?"

Aayla was taken by surprise at Han's question and she fixed him with a steady gaze. A faint smile lightened her face. "We'll see. If you're force-sensitive-"

* * *

Kris glanced at his chrono, shook his head, then resumed his pacing back and forth.

Zett watched him for several seconds before daring to venture a question. "Are they almost back?"

"Don't you have some practicing to do with your mentor?"

"He's practicing with Tanya and they told me to stay out of their way."

"Master Katarn?"

Kris half-turned and saw Padmé in his peripheral vision. She'd just come from lightsaber practice as evident by her flushed face and the unlit lightsaber still in her hand.

"Master, I can't stay any longer."

"You need the training."

"That's just it." Padmé sighed and stopped in front of him. "I've learned so much but this can't go on any longer. There's certain people who can't know I'm here."

"You're diplomatic skills won't do you much good against assassination attempts- and there's been two so far. I don't want you to be unprepared."

Padmé folded her arms and a sly smile crept onto her face. "Do you say that as a mentor-or as something else, Master Katarn?"

Kris recoiled. "I never try to pry in your personal life. You know I don't; but there is someone."

"Someone" Padmé repeated, more certainly.

"Someone we know?" Zett asked curiously.

Kris flashed the apprentice a disapproving glare. "Shall I put in a word about your disrespectfulness to your mentor?"

Zett shook his head hastily "No, Master Katarn" he mumbled and went to stand by the window.

"Master Katarn, I really am grateful but I must get back-"

"I want to see you spar with Aayla first."

"Very well, master, I think I've learned enough to defend myself in any more assassination attempts."

"I should hope so, or the training will have been for nothing." Kris returned his attention to the window a second before the door slid open and Ferus entered. "I take it the mission was successful."

"If you call killing in cold blood 'successful'" Bultar replied, pulling off her cloak, and glaring hastily at Ferus.

Kris turned to face the accused and waited.

"It wasn't in cold blood" Ferus protested. "He was going for Bultar. I should've let him." He shot Bultar a deadly glare which was pointedly ignored.

"Where's Aayla?"

"She's coming-with company." Ferus was still glaring at Bultar. "She pulled an orphan off the ship."

The reception, Han later admitted to Aayla, was far from what he had expected. Being an orphan and used to cargo holds, he had never deserved nor wanted extravagant welcomes but what little he received had completely altered his view of the Jedi.

Aayla went up to the threshold and motioned for Han to follow. There was nothing particularly impressive about the drab building and he found it hard to imagine why the Jedi would possibly want their headquarters there.

"It's not much for a building" Aayla confessed, "but it's hidden which is enough for us."

Oh, so that's it. Han took another look, but still found it unusual for Jedi. It's not even someplace I'd stay. They must be desperate for secrecy. Aayla pressed a series of numbers on the keypad and the door slid open to admit them. They stepped inside and Han's excitement plummeted when he saw the Jedi staring at him.

"The mission was completed" Aayla said cheerfully, ignoring the glares directed at her.

"So I noticed" replied Kris, his tone darkened slightly. "Care to explain yourself, Jedi Secura?"

Aayla wagged a finger at him. "Now don't you dare take that tone with me. You know perfectly well we trained alongside each other. And anyway, it's about time I had an apprentice."

"You'll get an apprentice when Master Yoda assigns you one."

"And did he assign you Padmé? He's at least as force sensitive as her!"

Kris reddened slightly and Padmé spoke up for him.

"Master Katarn was gracious enough to take me on as an honorary apprentice because of the attempts on my life."

"She's force-sensitive enough to receive basic training."

Ferus snickered, but faked a cough when Kris rounded on him.

"I'll deal with you after I'm done with Aayla" he warned. .

Aayla frowned thoughtfully and folded her arms. "Zett, why don't you show Han around? After all, you two need to get acquainted if you'll be training together."

Kris' attention shot from Ferus to Aayla. "Don't you dare!"

"Yes, Jedi Secura" Zett replied, then to Han, "c'mon, I'll show you the training lightsabers."

Grinning, Han raced after him.

Agen Kolar and Fy-Tor-Ana, known simply as Tanya to the others, entered the room in time to see the two run out.

"I thought I felt a disturbance."

Agen said nothing, only watching Aayla.

"Jedi Secura, I'll speak with you alone" Kris said finally.

"Certainly" Aayla replied.

When they had left, Tanya turned to the others. "Just what is going on here anyways?" she demanded. "Anyone would think it was betrayal."

"Close enough" Ferus retorted. "Aayla's getting it this time."

"Aayla, you can't possibly think that boy-"

"Yes, I do" Aayla replied firmly. "I know he has just as much potential as any of us. Besides, where else is he to go?"

"And if he's not force-sensitive, what do you plan to do with him then?"

"I'll take care of him. I'll be below Anakin Skywalker before Han goes back on the streets!"

Kris lowered his voice noticeably. "So you think he will be made a master then?"

"I don't know" Aayla replied stiffly. "I only know he should stop whining and be grateful with where he's at. Being on the Jedi Council is enough achievement."

"And if he does-"

"Yoda would never-"

"And no support from us-"

"You'd better not!"

"Don't worry; I won't" Kris assured. "Now about the boy-"

"Kris-"

"He's yours to train, but if he causes trouble I expect you to deal with him."

"You won't regret this!" Aayla was gone in a flash

Kris didn't bother holding back a grin. "I'd better not regret this," he said outloud, to himself.

Han lowered the training lightsaber to catch Zett's underhand attack then jerked back when the apprentice thrust his lightsaber towards his head.

Zett grinned as their blades met. "Hey, you're pretty good."

"If you learn anything from living on the streets, it's survival." Han gripped the cold metal of the lightsaber hilt harder and noticed how it felt. It feels like it belongs there. Maybe I really could be a Je[i]di. I could. I know I could.[/i] He was caught by surprise when Zett backed him in a corner and knew he'd broken the first rule of survival. Never let them get the advantage; always stay one step ahead. Han dove to the floor and rolled out of the trap. Gotta keep focus. He held his lightsaber warningly as he stood. Zett had his lightsaber lowered but Han recognized the oldest trick in the book. He wants me to think I've won, but I haven't. Instead of surrendering, Han charged his opponent and let the force of the strike push Zett backwards several steps.

"Neat strategy" Zett commented "but, can you handle this?" He flicked his lightsaber up, and twisted around then ducked out of sight.

Han spun around but was a shade too slow. Zett's lightsaber caught his arm and the shock caused Han to drop his weapon. "That's good."

"If it was a real lightsaber, I'd have cut off your arm." Zett picked up the lightsaber and deactivated it along with his own. "Those were some great moves you had. Maybe you could show me a few."

"Sure, but what was that last move? It was so easy I should've stopped it."

"That's one of the basic survival moves apprentices learn. Use the force for extra speed and get behind them so when they turn around, they can't act fast enough. I guess it works."

"That's not going to help you when I'm an apprentice."

"So? I'll learn more. I'll always be ahead of you anyway."

"That's what you think."

Zett shrugged. "Yeah, well, say what you like. I'll still be better."

"So, who was that dark-haired girl? She looked too nice to be a Jedi."

"Oh, Padmé? Yeah, she's a senator. She's only here cause of the attempts to kill her. She's kinda force-sensitive but not a lot. Ferus doesn't like her. I think he suspects something about her."

"Like what?"

"I don't know."

Han was silent as he worked up to another question, but before he could ask it, Aayla entered the room.

"You're my apprentice now."

"You should've seen how good he is" Zett spoke up. "A few times, he had me at a disadvantage."

"Really?" Aayla took the training lightsabers from Zett. "How about we get started on your training, Han?"

"Okay" Han agreed. He activated the lightsaber she gave him and stood ready.

Zett glanced at the door a second before Padmé entered.

"Master Katarn wanted me to have a quick sparring session with you."

"Would you mind waiting ten minutes?"

"Of course not"

Aayla activated her own lightsaber and started showing Han the basic moves. Towards the end of the lesson though, Han noticed her attention was straying to something else. He wanted to ask, but stopped himself.

Aayla lowered her lightsaber. "I'm sorry, Han, but I think we'd better put this on pause. Padmé, maybe-"

Padmé came forward, lightsaber in hand, just as a deafening boom sounded and the roof caved in.


	3. Chapter 2

"Is everyone alright?" Aayla asked, glancing around at the others.

Zett and Han nodded.

Before Padmé could reply, blasterfire poured in from the far wall.

Aayla raised her lightsaber and began deflecting the shots. The rest of the Jedi rushed into the room and took up stances around Padmé.

"We've got to get the senator out of here. Aayla, you and-"

"I'm staying here."

Kris reproved her with a glare. "Our first duty is to protect the senator. Take Bultar and the apprentices and head for the hangar. The rest of us will cover for you."

In response, Ferus charged the oncoming squad. "Don't worry, we'll hold them off!"

"Fine, but next time you're not pushing me away that easily." Aayla spun around and headed for the hangar at a sprint with the others close behind her. They reached the hangar with little interference and proceeded to start up the ship.

"What's our destination?" Bultar asked.

"Plot a course to Coruscant" replied Aayla. "We'll need to jump as soon as possible because things are going to get tight."

"Aren't they already?"

As the ship sped towards open space, they could already see the convoy which awaited them.

"Someone certainly set this up well, I'll admit."

"I'm flattered they put in all this effort just for me" Padmé remarked as they drew closer.

"Here's where things get messy. Shields up!"

Padmé nodded and activated the defense shields.

"Heads up!" Aayla sent the ship in a sharp dive beneath a rebel dreadnaught.

"We've got someone on our tail. Evasive action."

"What do you think I'm doing?" Aayla retorted. "Keep an eye on those big ones."

Padmé looked down at the display. "Should I try going for the fighters?"

"I'm not worried about those."

"Hey, that one's moving" Han said, pointing to the farther dreadnaught.

They all started when the comlink crackled to life. "Attention Jedi: surrender and make things easier for yourselves. We guarantee-"

"As if!" Aayla thrust the ship hard to right-straight at the oncoming dreadnaught.

"Are you crazy?" Bultar gasped.

"Capture is not an option!" Aayla yanked hard on the yoke and increased speed.

"You'd rather commit suicide?"

"This isn't suicide!"

Zett hugged the back of his chair. "Wanna bet?"

"She's amazing. I'd like to be a pilot too."

"If we can last that long"

"Your feelings betray you, Jedi," came a new voice over the comm.

"Count Dooku!" Bultar hissed, her eyes wide.

"There's no escape for you this time. You've made your last mistake, Senator Amidala."

"You've underestimated the Jedi for the last time." Aayla brought the ship over the dreadnaught only to run toward a waiting one. Hesitating briefly, she swung the ship aroung but the way was blocked.

"As I said, you've made your last mistake. Now, will you surrender or shall I be forced to more...persuasive methods?"

"Jedi don't surrender" Han protested.

Padmé reached over to touch Aayla's arm. "Please, don't sacrifice yourselves on account of me. Perhaps we can arrange negotiations."

Slowly, Aayla turned to face her. "We're to keep you safe? Do you really think Dooku can say as much?"

"But what choice do we have?"

"Well, Jedi?"

Aayla sighed, "We'll negotiate" she agreed. There was nowhere else to go, except for the tractor beam which locked on them.

"You've made a wise choice, Jedi."

Suddenly a new voice cut in on the comm. "I thought I recognized that crazy flying."

Aayla blinked. "Obi-Wan-?"

They all turned to see two Jedi Starfighters streaking towards them from portside. There was no mystery as to who was with him.

"What are you doing way out here?"

"Well, we were in the sector so we decided-"

"We traced Dooku here" Anakin interrupted. "We figured he was planning another attempt to capture the senator."

"Hold tight." Obi-Wan shot a missile to shatter the tractor beam drawing them in.

The sudden force jerked the ship, shoving them all backwards into their seats.

"We'll see you back on Coruscant" Aayla said, "and thanks."

* * *

"And you're sure they were clones, but not ours?" Obi-Wan asked.

Kris nodded. "Someone was after the senator, and they nearly got her."

"Most disturbing this news is" Yoda said at last. "But safe here she should be. Good of you it was to come here."

Obi-Wan was thoughtful. "And if Dooku had nothing to do with the clones-?"

"Sense not I do. Another enemy we have." Yoda turned to leave. "Something to tell me you have, Jedi Secura?"

"I found an apprentice, master," Aayla nudged Han closer, "and Master Katarn gave me permission to train him."

"Think Jedi you will be, heh?" Yoda considered Han thoughtfully. "Great promise you have but willful also are you. Caused Dark Jedi this has."

"I'll be careful" Han promised.

"Think easy your path will be? Difficult, most difficult it will be. Face great evil you will."

"Great evil? What-"

"Look forward to your instruction I do. Come, Jedi Secura, with the council we must discuss."

"Of course, master."

Han wandered off to find Zett then froze when he heard hushed voices.

"I'm so glad you're safe."

"Annie, something wonderful has happened, I'm-"

"So what'd Yoda say?"

Startled, Han spun around to see Zett there. "Probably what he says to every apprentice. I was strange though how he mentioned 'facing great evil.'"

"Maybe he-" Zett stopped. "Hey, there's someone coming!" The two hid behind a pillar, and from there could see Ferus approach Anakin and Padmé.

"I'm sure you're anxious to catch up with the senator, but the council is meeting." Ferus smirked as Anakin shot him a glare. "Too late, Skywalker, I already know."

"If you dare to tell anyone-"Anakin warned angrily, "-I guarantee you'll regret it."

"Annie, don't say that" Padmé pleaded.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't dream of ruining the senator's reputation, but you-"

Anakin automatically reached for his lightsaber. "How much do you know?" he demanded.

"Everything" Ferus replied smugly as he walked off. "You'd better get to the council before they start wondering."

"Not for long" Anakin muttered.

Han and Zett glanced at each other worriedly. "Should we tell someone?" Zett whispered nerviously. "It sounds like he's going to kill-"

"Annie, don't do this to yourself. We'll work this out somehow, I promise you we will. Please don't do anything you'll regret."

"I won't let him tell anyone, Padmé."


	4. Chapter 3

For a long time after the events, Han and Zett kept quiet about what they'd seen and heard. Months passed during which the two furthered in their training. They could feel some strange evil hanging over their heads but didn't suspect much until a group of Jedi was sent to arrest Chancellor Palpatine.

Han was hanging around the Jedi Council, trying to pick up any bits of news when Zett walked up. His face was streaked with tears.

"My mentor is dead" he blurted. "They all are."

"How?"

"I don't know. No one's seen Skywalker though."

"You don't think-"

"After how he acted towards Ferus, you don't think he's capable of it? You were there too. What do you think?"

"Oh wow" Han murmured, dazed. "You're right."

"Most tragic this news is" Yoda's voice came from the room. "Remember always of these brave Jedi we must. Mourn them not for death is the way of the force."

Han straightened abruptly when he noticed Anakin heading for him and Zett. 'Does he suspect us?' he wondered. 'Cause we sure suspect you, Skywalker. How come whenever something happens you're always the last to come?'

He held his breath, but Anakin veered towards the door. As he passed by, though, his eyes met Han's.

'He does. He knows.'

"Late you are, Skywalker."

"Sorry, Master Yoda but Master Windu told me to stay in my quarters. I came because I felt death."

"Does he really expect them to believe that?" Zett muttered. "I know he did I and I'll prove it somehow."

* * *

Later that same day, Anakin slipped away from the Jedi Temple to the busy Coruscanti streets. He pulled his hood down low to avoid being recognized by passers, but the two young apprentices had no trouble following him. Fortunately, he seemed to be too preoccupied to pay any attention to them.

"You don't suppose he's going to meet Padme again. Cause if he does, that's no evidence."

"There's more than just Padme at the Senate Hall" Zett retorted, eagerly watching Anakin ascend the stepts to the front entrance. Hastily, the apprentices ducked into a narrow alley to avoid being seen. There, Zett found his first proof.

"That's Mace Windu's lightsaber. I'd recognize it anywhere."

"So what's it doing out here?" Han glanced from the lightsaber up to the Senate windows. "Do you think-?"

"Definately a fight" replied Zett, using the datapad he'd brought to snap a holo of the lightsaber. "C'mon, we'll pick it up later."

The apprentices hurried up the stairs in time to see Anakin walking away from Padme. She tried to call him back, but to no avail. When she turned, she caught sight of Han and Zett.

"Please, don't do this" she begged. "You don't know Anakin. He wouldn't do anything like this."

"He was unaccountable for at the time, and I've heard he's close to the Chancellor" Zett replied. "So, he certainly could."

Padme shook her head, tears glistening in her eyes. "He wouldn't! He had nothing to do with those Jedi deaths!"

Han wanted to tell Padme the truth but, at the same time, felt sorry for her. "We'd give him the benefit of the doubt, but it seems to be a little late for that."

"Where'd he go?" Zett asked.

Padme didn't answer. "I don't believe a word of it" she retorted firmly. "Anakin's better than that."

Zett's expression hardened. "Be that way then. We'll find him ourselves!"

Han couldn't bear to look back as Padme as they went on. But, he couldn't ignore her crushing grief either. 'Padme, I'm so sorry.'

"What's wrong?"

"I'm just thinking how to break the news to Padme, if we're right." 'And I have the nagging feeling that we will be' he silently added.

"Yeah" Zett's voice sounded heavy.

They went the rest of the way in silence; neither dared to speak.

"I want your power. I want the power to stop death." The voice came from a nearby room and was unmistakably Anakin's.

Zett pulled out his datapad to record the conversation.

"That power only my master truly achieved, but together we will find it. It is your destiny, as my apprentice."

"The Jedi betrayed the both of us. They deserve no mercy." Anakin paused for a second. "I pledge myself to the ways of the Sith. Take me as your apprentice."

"Kneel before me, Anakin Skywalker. Is it your will to join your destiny forever with the Order of the Sith lords?"

"Yes"

"From this day forward, you shall be known as Darth...Vader."

'How could you? You've betrayed everything you've ever worked for. You've betrayed us.' Han glanced over to see Zett's face set in grim resignation.

"That's it then. We've got all the proof we need."

Almost as soon as Zett had said that, his hands flew to his throat. He fell to the floor gasping and choking for breath.

"I know you're out there" announced Sidious. "Now, hand over that datapad, or your friend dies."

Han snatched up the datapad and held it uncertainly. If he surrendered the evident, he might save Zett, but would risk the lives of the other Jedi. 'But I'm not ready for this' he thought. 'I can't sacrifice anyone.'

"Don't...listen...to...him!" Zett protested. "Get...evidence... to Jedi!"

Han knew what he had to do, but that didn't make it any easier. 'Zett, I'll never forget you.' He sensed Sidious approaching and dashed down the hall. A sudden, sharp pain brought him crashing to the floor.

"Dare you defy me!" Sidious snarled as another burst of force-lightning erupted from his hands.

It was an effort, but Han managed to roll out of the way. When he got up, he found he was no longer holding the datapad.

Darth Vader was.

There was no use trying to get it back now. Han raced after Zett, hoping there was still enough time.

Darth Vader coldly watched the apprentices escape. "Was that wise, master? Now they will still tell the others."

"It's too late for the Jedi to be warned. Go to the Jedi temple and kill all that you find there. Show them no mercy."

"What of the other Jedi, master?"

"Leave them to me." Darth Sidious waited until his apprentice had left then pulled a comlink from his pocket. "Commander, execute Order Sixty-Six."

"We'd better split up," Zett suggested, when they were a safe distance from the Senate Hall. "I'll head for the Jedi Temple since there's sure to be someone there."

Han personally preferred for them to stay together but he knew Zett was right. "Okay" he agreed. "I'll try the library. Keep your eyes open for Sith" Han forced a weak grin "and keep your lightsaber close."

Zett managed a grin in return "You too."

The two friends parted, confident in their mission, but unaware that it was to be their final meeting.

Han burst through the library doors, hoping to find Aayla, but remembered she was on assignment on Felucia. That wouldn't be any help. As he journeyed further into the library, he felt a sudden flash of . Han activated his lightsaber and hesitantly expanded his force-awareness. There were two of them and they were trying to kill him. Han had no idea why, but he wasn't going to wait around and ask. A flurry of red bolts came for him, but he dodged some and sent the rest back toward his attackers. He readied his lightsaber for the next round, but dropped it when he felt a haunting grief tear at him.

"Aayla!" he cried. Han tried reaching for his mentor's presence, but knew it was useless.

He had felt her die.

Too late did he remember his attackers. He looked up in time to see Ferus rush past him swinging his lightsaber wildly to deflect the blasts. Within seconds, both attackers had been dealt with and Ferus looked round for more.

"Clone troopers-? But I thought they were with us."

"They're working for Darth Sidious. In war, it's always duty before friendship." Ferus turned to Han suddenly. "Where's Anakin?"

"He's known as Darth Vader now."

"Apprenticed to Darth Sidious?"

Han nodded. "And they killed Aayla!" Tears clouded his vision and a sob caught in his throat but he forced them away.

Ferus let out a low sigh. "Many Jedi were killed. We're among the few survivors."

"But the Temple-" Han ran over to the window in time to see a figure struck down in front of the Jedi Temple. Even at this distance, he recognized it as Zett.

This time, Han couldn't restrain from tears. Both Aayla and Zett dead. He wished it was only a dream, and he'd wake up and they'd still be alive. But it wasn't a dream.

Slowly, Han backed away from the window. "Are we really the last ones left?"

He met Ferus' eyes and the sorrow he saw reflected there was more than any spoken words could say.

"All the others are dead" Kris confirmed grimly. "It seems Darth Sidious was planning this because there were clone troopers close to every Jedi. Many of them had no time to fight." He closed his eyes briefly, lamenting the loss of his comrades, then looked over at Han. "Perhaps you should tell us what you saw."

'And Zett' Han swallowed hard, trying to control his grief. "We followed Anakin to the Senate Hall and found Master Windu's lightsaber near there. Senator Amidala was there-"

"Did she say anything?"

"She insisted that Anakin had nothing to do with any of it; but we found Anakin with Darth Sidious, asking to be a Sith. He gave Anakin a new name: Darth Vader and…" Han's control broke and he felt tears run down his face.

Kris laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. "You've told us enough."

"So, it was Anakin all this time" Ferus remarked bitterly. " Maybe if I'd gone to the Council sooner-"

"All you had were guesses. The Jedi Council doesn't convict on opinions alone. Even if you had done that, the same thing would have happened." Kris' comlink chirped and he quickly answered.

As he listened, his face fell. "Okay, we'll be there."

Han looked up curiously.

"Now what?" Ferus asked. "More good news?"

"Yoda and Obi-Wan want us to meet them on Polis Massa. Padme's dying."


	5. Epilogue

Han stood alone at the observation panel overlooking the barren landscape of the asteroid, trying to forget everything he'd seen. Whenever he closed his eyes, he saw Aayla and Zett dying. 'If only we'd known sooner, Zett. So many might be alive now.' He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he had not felt Ferus approach him.

"Han, we're leaving soon."

"Are we all going back to Coruscant?"

"We're going to Corellia and concentrating on your training. Obi-Wan is going to Tatooine and Yoda to Dagobah. Kris is going back to Coruscant first before joining us."

"Is Padme dead?"

Ferus nodded shortly. "She's survived by her children though. Come see." He led Han to the surgical theater's observation panel. "Luke and Leia"

Han looked down at the twins, feeling a strange spark of excitement. He tried to peer into the future with the force but all he felt was again.

Someday, he'd cross paths with the Skywalker twins.

Until then, he vowed to himself that he would one day be a Jedi Knight and fight for them. Fight for justice against the evil Imperial Empire.

He was about to turn away when he saw Leia looking at him. Her vibrant dark eyes held an expression of promise. The hope that dawn would come again and shatter the darkness.

"Are you ready, Han?"

"Strong the force runs in the Skywalker line. Only hope, we can. Until the time is right, disappear we will," Yoda spoke to the others.

Han glanced one last time at the twins, Leia in particular, then turned back to Ferus. "I'm ready master."


End file.
